reactorsandrealmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Random
Background Random is an agent of varying individuals and factions who wish to hire Company parties for specific jobs. Random would receive a job from his employers, and he would then find a party who would suit best for the task. It was revealed that Random was actually an Operative of the Harpers, a secret society bent on stopping evil and tyranny wherever it should arrive. Interactions With Mystic Obscura Random had heard of Mystic Obscura and presents a job from The Lord's Alliance. The Lord's Alliance main goal is the preservation of civilisation and their power. The company wants Mystic Obscura to investigate the whereabouts of A Dark Elf named Drada Zeltine. who was heard to be seen in Skullport, an underground city a mile underneath Waterdeep. The job required discovering her plans, and taking her out if necessary. The group noticed Random was being watched, with one of the groups members, Davon Skinner, made his presence known to the group; upon being confronted by Maximilian, within the Blue Tailed Mermaid Inn. He asked the group to deny Random The Red's offer to hunt down the Dark Elf Drada, and help them lure him into a fight with the Tiefling. Mystic Obscure denied, and he left the inn after Random, with the rest of his hooded party. Upon completing the job, the group met Random in a park; Max contacting him using the Sending spell to ask him where they met. Meeting him, Random accepted their information (and Drada's severed head.) as enough evidence, paying them and wishing them good luck in the future, and that he would see them soon. After seeing the fire rip apart the The Blue Tailed Mermaid - Inn, Random headed down there to find Mystic Obscura helping quench the flames. Stating they needed to get off the streets, he took them to a Brothel/Inn named The Naughty Gnome, an establishment ran by a woman who Random stated was very dangerous, Madame Rovny. After a week, Random stated that bodies had been found from the wreckage between Ada and Arannis' fight, and that he had covered them up as Mystic Obscura, as the Black Lodge, the group who had previously been hunting Random, were now hunting them due to Mystic Obscura getting into their clients business. As Mystic Obscura reached Triboar, it was revealed by Darathra that Random had let her know of all their details, stating that he was a member of the same society she was, the Harpers. Many Months later, the group contacted Random for information regarding The Black Lodge, and two members in particular. Random revealed them to be Valeria and Lusk, the former a wizard and the latter a suspected dragon and brute of a man. Random stated they'd owe him, before telling Max to tell Ellywick he'd like to take her out for a date upon their next meeting. Random was surprised to learn; upon Max contacting him, that Mystic Obscura had returned to Waterdeep. He let them know about the woman looking for Adrie; Regan of the Circle of Dreams, and that Eloithe's father had been killed by Ada. Upon hearing they needed to contact Xanathar, Random organised it successfully, saving Mystic Obscura from going into Skullport and getting killed. He still expressed a wish to date Ellywick, should she be staying for a while. Random met up with Adrie when she too arrived back in Waterdeep, the two discussing Adrie's trial with The Circle of Dreams and waiting for Mystic Obscura to arrive. Random bought them all drinks, before calling in the favor Arannis owed him, telling him he wanted his blessing to date Ellywick. Random was pleased when Arannis didn't hesitate to agree, the Tiefling happy to get his way, and suspected the elf was happy not to owe him a favour. Random took Ellywick on a date, where he made clear he didn't want this to be a fling, but something more. Relationships Plink Random seemed to like Plink a lot, even giving her a wink on their second encounter. She seemingly showed great interest in him, with Random even suggesting he took her on a date when Max contacted them months later. Random later grew to show even more liking towards Ellywick, wishing for her to be his girlfriend. [[Arannis Galandal|'Arannis Galandal']] Arannis and Random clashed upon their first meeting, referring to each other by species and biting back at each other; both seemingly sharing a dislike of each other. Eventually they seemed to be at least civil to one another, despite Arannis asking if Random was still an asshole when Max messaged him months later. 'Personality ' - Random's personality is that of a genuinely kind young Tiefling, one in particular that's beauty seems to attract the attention of nearly everyone insight. Random has been shown to have bite however, such as when he faced off with Arannis during their first meeting.